


In The Aftermath

by mmouse15



Series: The Existential Series [6]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15
Summary: Finally, Jazz wraps up the series with his thoughts.





	In The Aftermath

Title: In The Aftermath  
By: mmouse15  
Day: 30  
Prompt: "Why do all good things come to an end?"  
Verse: G1 AU  
Rating: T  
Words: ~1300  
Other Characters: mentions of Optimus Prime, Ratchet and Ultra Magnus  
Warnings: none  
Summary/Notes: Another prompt I didn't claim but am using to kick off my writing. This is the FINAL story to the arc from Jazz's POV.

 

I stretched out on the berth, basking in the warmth of my lover's admiration even though he was klicks away and working. I grinned to myself, rolling out of the berth and readying myself for the cycle in front of me.

Bonding with Prowl had been impulsive, a dive off a cliff with no idea if we'd soar or crash. We'd flown, but afterwards Prowl's analysis centers had started running the scenarios. We forcibly shut the threads down, overwhelmed by how poor our odds actually were. We vowed to each other that we would make it, that no matter what, we came first. 

I allowed the remembrance of what happened to spool through my processor as I prepared myself for the duty cycle.

_I'd been captured by the 'Cons with Bee and Raj, and I'd taunted our captors so most of their attention was focused on me. I had triggered my emergency beacon, not knowing if it was actually working, and took the damage the 'Cons dished out to me. I remember coming out of my haze and seeing Prowl, but I don't remember our escape or how I got back to the Autobot base. I just remember waking up in the medbay, glad to see the cheery face of our CMO bending over me. Prowl was right behind Ratchet, and Ratchet released me into Prowl's care. They'd planned something, I could tell, and I went along with it, trusting Prowl to take care of me._

_He'd taken us to a part of the base I'd never been in. There were a couple of rooms, set up with mats and a small pile of energon and some novels. Ratchet locked us in. I'd been expecting Prowl to make a move on me, but he instead made himself comfortable and started reading. I was a bit dumbfounded, but finally picked up a pad and started reading myself. We read until I was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to recharge. My injuries and need to repair caused my systems to quickly shut down. I remember making it to a recharge mat, but not much else until I awoke to Prowl stroking me._

_I had thought it was a processor mirage, Prowl touching me like that. I'd wanted him to, for a long time, but I was afraid to take another step. We were so comfortable where we were, and it seemed like tempting Unicron to move any further along. I'd rather stay where I was and be happy than change things and lose what I had. But I'd dreamed of Prowl, dreamed of being with him, and this was a dream come to life._

_I'd responded – how could I not? – reaching for his touch and in a daze. Then he kissed me, and kissing Prowl became my whole world. It was always pleasurable, but now, coming out of a recharge dream and finding my dream come true, his kisses became all that I ever wanted and I gave him everything I could through the connection we'd forged between us._

_I was so lost in sensations that it was a shock when Prowl pulled away from me to ask if I wanted this. Of course I wanted this! I wasn't saying stop, was I? But his real intent finally pierced the cloud of desire I was in, and I was able to answer him. He dove back in, stroking me to overload._

_I fell into recharge, overwhelmed by my body's response and thoroughly sated._

_When I came back out of recharge, I really wanted to make sure this wasn't some kind of processor mirage and I began to touch Prowl. He responded so beautifully, I couldn't stop myself. I connected myself to him and we interfaced for the first time. I configured my protocols to let him in. He was already the center of my world, the star my spark circled, and I saw no reason to hold back anything from him._

_When we connected, I know he was surprised at how deeply I was letting him in, but he quickly let me in just as deeply. It was beautiful and wonderful to be so thoroughly into Prowl's processor, and I luxuriated in his presence. I know my body was overloading, but the physical pleasure was second to the mental pleasure of being one mind with Prowl._

_We fell into recharge together, still reveling in our connection. When I came to again, Prowl was helping me sip a cube of energon. I was grateful for the fuel, since I was desperately low. When we'd topped off our tanks, I asked him about bonding. The experience of connecting our processors had been so wonderful that I wanted to know if that kind of connection was possible all the time._

_I was surprised that Prowl wasn't instantly against bonding our sparks. In fact, he was serene about the whole idea, and I took that leap of faith, secure in Prowl's certainty. I opened my spark to him, he opened his to me, and we were one with each other._

_It was as if we were two stars dancing around each other until we went supernova and created a new world between us. Nothing would ever be the same. The feeling that I'd always had, that I was missing something, was completely gone, filled with the presence of Prowl._

_I don't remember much after that, too filled with exploring all that was Prowl to pay attention. When I unshuttered my optics again, Ratchet was bending over us and scolding us. He said something about our sparks that I didn't catch, caught up in an incidental remark Prowl made about being a mistake, until Prowl let his thoughts slide over to me. Prowl also soothed my worries about bonding being a mistake. We were so compatible, Ratchet said, that we were reading like spark twins. I liked that idea a lot, and I gleefully sent Prowl the thought that we could now foil the twins in their pranks with our own connection._

_Ratchet also said that we didn't need to let the bond settle, which was good, since we're fighting a war and all that entails. He'd tell Optimus, but we didn't need to let our bond become general knowledge. We both agreed this was a good idea and returned fairly quickly to our duties._

_It was so much easier being bonded than not. I was able to access Prowl with only a thought, and while we'd worked together well when we were courting each other, being bonded made everything easier. Our teams were working together better than ever. If I got myself in a sticky situation, Prowl's tactical knowledge could give me openings I couldn't see by myself. When his plans fell apart, my ability to function by the scuffs of my skidplate allowed him to find his footing and come up with a new plan far more quickly and without the freezing of his processor that had plagued him before our bonding. We were stronger together than apart, and Optimus finally had a team that was flexible and strong._

All this had led to my current location, on a base under Ultra Magnus, making a visit for Optimus and evaluating UM's team. The sweet part was that I could instantly transmit my thoughts and impressions to Prowl without needing to go to the communications center and set up a call to the main base. I did that every half orn or so, sending a quick report that I knew was going to UM almost before I left the room, but Prowl was getting a lot more than I was sending over the open line.

I sent Prowl a wave of love, getting his love back in response and continued on with my duties, secure in my beloved.

After all, this was not the end, but the beginning of my life.

The fragging end!


End file.
